Conventionally, an irradiation system is settled near a camera to take a photograph of a shape by CCD camera in the case of using shape (seal-imprint) verification to judge if a sealed imprint is the same as registered one. This irradiation system possesses plural light-supplying lamp to irradiate light from upper slanting direction of an imprint as disclosed, for example in the publication No. Sho 59-49666. The light irradiated from such a light-supplying lamp does not reflect the vermilion imprint substantially but reflects white paper. The imprint is taken a photograph by CCD camera and performed the processing for imprint verification after inputted to the computer of imprint verification system.